wwe2k16leaguefandomcom-20200214-history
PURE Wrestling Episode 1
(A video package plays, showing highlights from the careers of top PURE superstars including AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, Dean Ambrose, CM Punk, and Tommy End.) SEGMENT 1: Edge comes out to a huge pop from the crowd. Edge soaks in the applause for a minute before walking down to the ring. Edge: Welcome to the pinnacle of professional wrestling, welcome to the best damn show with the best damn roster, and of course - welcome to the show run by the best General Manager in professional wrestling… ladies and gentlemen, this is PURE Wrestling! Let’s cut to the chase though, you’re not here to see me, you’re here for the best professional wrestling has to offer. We have an eight man tournament set in place to crown the first world champion on this brand, between Dean Ambrose, AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, CM Punk, Wade Barrett, Tommy End, Adam Cole, and Roman Reigns. Adam Cole’s music hits and he comes out to a big pop. Cole walks down to the ring and squares up with Edge. Cole: Hey buddy... Sounds good that Adam Cole is getting the acknowledgement he deserves. What a beautiful man with long blonde hair in this industry can accomplish, I mean you should know. I see one goal baybay, I see one goal and it’s that PURE Championship. I don’t need you to hype me up, Adam. I’m going to accomplish this all on my own. That World Championship is coming home to Adam Cole baybay. Who are you going to put me up against? Reigns, Ambrose, Styles? I’ll beat anyone and everyone who steps up against me. Samoa Joe’s music hits and he comes out to a mixed reaction. Joe walks down to the ring and steps in between Edge and Cole. Joe: Adam, I’d hold your tongue if I was you. If you’re going to make such a bold claim you better be prepared to back it up. I am Samoa Joe, the destroyer. Champion across the country, I’ve made my name as a top tier talent for the past 15 years. I’ve been doing this so long that you used to be sitting in the crowd watching me while I was beginning my career. Cole: Yeah. I saw you a few times. Never liked you though bro. Joe: Whether or not you like me is irrelevant. I have a problem when you question my capability. Calling yourself capable enough to beat anyone on the roster is a bold, false claim to make when Samoa Joe is on the same roster. Put your money where your mouth is Adam, and lets see what you’re made of. Wade Barrett’s music hits and he comes out to a small pop. Barrett: Joe, Adam, I’m afraid I have some bad news. Samoa Joe, Thanksgiving is next month, but it seems like you began your feast twenty years too early. Adam, I’m sure it was tough getting that sex change from ugly bitch to pretty boy. It happens. But there’s one man on this roster who is royal, one man who is brutal, one man who gets the job done every time, and that’s me. Joe: Yeah, you’ve been doing the job since your debut. Why would the biggest jobber from the Nexus have any sort of claim to this championship? I have a sixteen year career filled with destruction and ruthlessness. Anybody who has ever set foot in the ring against Samoa Joe can testify the carnage that comes from facing me in a match. AJ Styles’ music hits and he comes out to a standing ovation from the crowd. Styles: Joe is right, actually. Wrestling Samoa Joe is a ticket for pain, but while he is powerful, he isn’t invincible. Joe, we’ve faced off what now, dozens of times? We’ve gone head for head and I’ve won as many against you as I’ve lost. You wanna hype yourself up Joe, you can go ahead and do that. But just know that if you have to face me, you won’t live up to the hype. Edge: Well this opening segment has ran 15 minutes longer than I needed it too… But it’s great that we’ve gotten an in-depth look at some of the top PURE Wrestling stars. So now it’s time to make two out of those four tournament matches official… Adam Cole vs Wade Barrett takes place RIGHT NOW, and folks, tonights main event is SAMOA JOE VS AJ STYLES!!! Let’s get rolling! Edge exits the ring, followed by AJ Styles. Joe and Styles walk to the back staring down, while Cole and Barrett prepare to fight in the ring. MATCH 1: Adam Cole vs Wade Barrett - PURE Championship Tournament First Round Cole and Barrett put on a back and forth match. Adam Cole picks up the win at 13 minutes after hitting a superkick. MATCH 2: James Storm and Bobby Roode vs Kalisto and Jeff Hardy Beer Money gets the win after Storm hits the Eye of the Storm on Kalisto at 8 minutes. SEGMENT 2: A video package airs highlighting Zack Sabre, Marty Scurll, Neville, and Sami Zayn. The camera pans backstage where Neville and Zayn are preparing for the match. Neville: Big opportunity tonight mate. The Intercontinental Championship is up for grabs here, and we have the potential to make this match the match of the night. We have the opportunity to make this championship the top title in this brand. Sami, we go a long way back, but tonight it’s an honor to open this show with someone of your standard. Zayn: Likewise. We are the future. We get passed for the “World Championship”, but we’re the best wrestlers on this show and everyone knows that. This Intercontinental title will be the top gold on this show. Good luck tonight, Neville. Marty Scurll enters the room. Scurll: Wah wah wah. Look at this pair of wankers jerking each other off and french kissing to make each other feel better. Pathetic scrubs. You’re okay with the Intercontinental Championship? You should be in Edge’s office, beating him into the ground for putting you in this match. Have some dignity you sad saps. Accept that the Intercontinental Championship doesn’t mean shit… But I’m winning this match regardless. I’m going to win that championship and throw it into the trash, and burn it like the rubbish it is. Zack Sabre walks in behind Scurll. Sabre: Sounds like someone is a little too upset with this situation. I agree with Neville and Sami here, this title has the potential to be the top gold. But I guess a materialistic evil sociopath like yourself wouldn’t be able to appreciate that. I’m ready for this match yeah? If you try to mess anything up tonight Marty, you’re going to pay. Scurll: Listen you malnourished fuck. You want to bring back the pain and misery I’ve caused you? I can do it all again, a hundred times worse. Stay out of my way Zack, it’s for your own good. Scurll walks out while Sabre looks on. Neville and Zayn go back to training and the camera pans out to the ring. MATCH 3: The Miz vs James Ellsworth The Miz squashes Ellsworth in 3 minutes. SEGMENT 3: CM Punk is backstage taping up for his match when interviewer Renee Young comes up to him. Young: Excuse me, CM Punk. I don’t mean to bother you, but I think everyone is interested in addressing the elephant in the room… Punk: There’s nothing that I need to answer to you. Everything I need to say, I will when I’m the World Champion. Now if you don’t mind… Dean Ambrose walks into the locker room. Ambrose: Oh look, it’s Phil! The quitter has come home to professional wrestling! What, UFC not working out for you? You talk a lot of shit man, but when have you ever really shown up? You cheat when winning matters and you’re complacent with losing when you can’t get the job done. You used to talk about this same exact thing. Men who leave wrestling for other endeavors, men like Batista and The Rock, who come back and take spots from the young guys. What are you doing right now brother? You FAILED in the UFC. You can’t succeed outside of wrestling. But you’re in my way tonight. You’re not going to succeed in wrestling anymore either. Ambrose walks out while Punk looks on, visibly angry. MATCH 4: Dean Ambrose vs CM Punk - PURE Championship Tournament First Round Ambrose and Punk have a brutal brawl that ends at 14 minutes, when Ambrose takes advantage of a ref bump, hitting Punk with a low-blow then Dirty Deeds for the cover. MATCH 5: Zack Sabre vs Marty Scurll vs Neville vs Sami Zayn - Intercontinental Championship All four men put on a technical and high flying masterpiece. At the end of the match, Scurll and Sabre spill out to the floor brawling with each other, leaving Neville and Zayn in the ring. Neville goes for a hurricanrana but Zayn counters into a Blue Thunder Bomb. Zayn rolls Neville into the corner and gets ready for the Helluva Kick. Zayn hits the Helluva Kick on Neville and covers but Scurll pulls Zayn out of the ring. Sabre runs in after Scurll but Scurll gets Sabre with an eye-rake, then picks Neville up for a double knee backbreaker. Zayn gets back into the ring but Scurll pokes him in the eye and locks him into the Chickenwing. Zayn taps and Scurll wins. Scurll picks the title up and walks to the back while the other men are laid out in the ring. SEGMENT 4: Roman Reigns walks down to the ring to nearly deafening boos. Reigns enters the ring with a microphone. Reigns: Y’all sound a little hostile tonight! That’s fine. If I were one of you fat fucks sitting in the crowd, I’d be booing me too. Handsome, successful, powerful. Words that only you can dream of, is my existence. Hell, I’m the perfect human! Boo me all you want. You’re here paying to boo me. You’re here paying to see me win. For every one of you that boo me, I make a thousand dollars off of your sorry ass so I don’t see what the issue is. I’m not bothered, while you’re all sitting there losing your voices. Guess what happens tonight after I beat that jabroni Tommy End? YOU ALL CAN BOO SOME MORE! Tommy End’s music hits and he comes out to a pop. End enters the ring and stares down against Reigns. End walks to his corner and calls for the match to start. MATCH 6: Tommy End vs Roman Reigns - PURE Championship Tournament First Round End and Reigns put on a hard hitting match. At one point, End goes to the top rope for a double knee strike but Reigns quickly hides behind the ref and End inadvertently hits the ref! Reigns runs back around and spears End, then calls for another ref! Another ref comes running down but End gets back up and catches Reigns in the back of the head with a roundhouse kick! End climbs to the top rope for the double foot stomp and it hits! End covers but Reigns kicks out at 2. Reigns gets back up and ducks a clothesline from End then hits a Superman Punch, then comes for the spear but End jumps up and drives Reigns into the ground with a curbstomp for the 3 count. End wins at 16 minutes. MAIN EVENT: Samoa Joe vs AJ Styles - PURE Championship Tournament First Round Styles puts up a good effort but Joe dominates at the end and hits the Muscle Buster at 15 minutes for the win. The show comes to an end with a video package hyping up semifinal matches Adam Cole vs Dean Ambrose and Tommy End vs Samoa Joe.